Stars
by derorriM
Summary: He realized that there were some stars he just couldn't wish upon. Hitsukarin.


**A/N: Hello, Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please enjoy! Oh, and review as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Karin or Toushirou, because they belong to Tite Kubo. In fact, I don't even own the letters on this page!**

Karin/Toushirou: He realized that there were some stars he just couldn't wish upon.

As a shinigami who refused to believe in fairytales, Hitsugaya Toushirou didn't expect that he would actually one day find that "certain someone" he would eventually fall in love with. He also didn't expect that _she _would be a human.

Well any way he looked at, he loved her. Loved her eyes, her smile, her fiery qualities, and so much more. He just couldn't count all the ways he loved her. Just like those times he tried to count the stars. However, there was one thing he loved most

about this particular girl. He loved the fact that she loved him too.

…Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>He loved to watch the stars at night. He always seemed to be entranced when doing so. There were many of them, high in the sky. He enjoyed it most when the moon and the stars decided to shine in unison. Well, excepting one star.<p>

That star never wanted to join the others while they twinkled. That star would always sit alone. Sometimes, when she did choose to twinkle, she outshined all the rest. And Hitsugaya would watch her. That star reminded him of the woman he loved.

In other words, Kurosaki Karin.

He felt so strongly about her, and didn't know why. He never gathered up the courage to tell her how he felt inside of him. Especially after the time she had confessed to him that she loved him. Yes, he could have told her. But he didn't.

Instead, he walked away, leaving her to be lonely again. To try to get rid of the hurt, Hitsugaya would watch over the sky. The sunsets for his beloved friend Momo, and the dark sky for Karin.

During the night, whenever the stars were visible, he would take a first glance at the whole sky, and quickly divert his eyes to that star he found more amusing. Hitsugaya would talk to that star afterwards. Hyourinmaru would then call him crazy.

Hitsugaya became friends with the star.

The star had befriended him as well. But soon, Hitsugaya stopped visiting the star, and she became very lonely. Every day, she waited, but he was never there. Hitsugaya didn't notice her, because he only ever thought of her as a star.

That was all she ever was in his mind.

...

One night, Hitsugaya was notified by the Soul Society that there were a few hollow roaming around Karakura. Since he was a shinigami, and defeating hollows were one of his duties, he had no choice as he was the closest one to them.

He prepared for it.

With Hyourinmaru in hand, he went around Karakura in search for what he was looking for. But…what _was_ he looking for?

Distracted by his thoughts, Hitsugaya didn't realize the huge rip in the sky, and it was fresh. His eyes scanned the sky. It _seemed_ to be the same.

Suddenly, a streak of light flashed across the sky. A falling star.

_His _star. She had fallen!

Panicked, Hitsugaya ran. He disliked that his footsteps echoed behind him; but they were soon silenced by a deafening shriek from nearby. Hitsugaya turned another corner. His eyes widened at the sight at his foot.

A girl lay bloodied on the ground beneath him.

Her onyx tresses partially covered her face.

Her eyes looked up at Hitsugaya, half open. Hitsugaya reacted by dropping to his knees. She appeared to be unable to speak. She blinked before finally speaking up.

"You came back, Toushirou."

Her voice was crisp. Guilt filled inside the white-haired shinigami. The hurt kept coming back. He managed to give her a fake smile before letting his fingertips touch her cheeks.

"Yes I did. Didn't I?"

He heard her breathing get heavier. Hollow roared in the distance. Hitsugaya couldn't help but cry. And laugh. Crying would have been the more appropriate thing to do in this kind of situation.

But Hitsugaya laughed.

He felt silly now that he knew the truth.

Karin was the star.


End file.
